Millennium Masters
by Kurosaki Makoto
Summary: A new evil is arising, and Inazuma Japan has to defend the world from their rule. A tournament for the best teams will take place, but no one knows what is to come. Sakia Academy has come to destroy soccer teams around the world and take it over, just as the "aliens" had attempted! What will Endou and his team do to stop them? Contains light yaoi and a few OCs. DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**Author Note:****Alright! This is my newest story! It will involve yaoi, but not any lemon, just fluff. **

**Please don't give me any harsh criticism because I'm quite sensitive to things like that XD.**

**My characters being introduced in this chapter(Daichi Homura, Minoru Taigi, Murasaki Suzuki) shall not be stolen. If you would like to use them, please PM me first and ask permission.**

**With that said, enjoy the prologue!**

* * *

It was a hot summer day in Japan. The grass was blowing along with the tiniest breeze that was rippling throughout the area, somewhat cooling everyone off. The sun blazed harshly upon a hard-working team. Practicing left and right, nearly 24/7, that was their life.

Inazuma Japan was currently practicing for their upcoming tournament. Neither of them knew what was to come as a price. The tournament went by the name of Millennium Masters. A ton of teams from around the world would participate in a series of games. The first team they were going to face was a team by the title of Cascade, a team of wind. They all trained incredibly hard due to the rumors of the team spreading around.

Endou watched his teammates with a large grin on his face. He cheered them on without a care in the world. The captain blocked as many shoots as he possibly could, gritting his teeth together at the newer ones. The sky seemed to darken slightly, daylight was slowly fading away and being replaced with the darkness of night.

Gouenji and Fubuki were currently trying to evolve Crossfire even further, both panting furiously, sweat dripping off of their skin. They ran forward, calling out their hissatsu move's name and shooting at the same time. Flames and ice spiralled around as the ball shot towards the goal. Endou barely caught it, his cleats digging into the dirt as he tried to hold it back. When it stopped he laughed a bit, clapping.

"Nice job, Gouenji, Fubuki!"

What no one realized, was that they were being watched.

A group of teens watched Inazuma Japan. Most of them were silent, arms folded with scowls on their faces. The room was dark, and cold. All around it was metal and the flooring was pure cement. The only thing giving off light was a large screen revealing several of Inazuma Japan's members. It seemed like it was some form of secret hideout, which it was. The large building was hidden under a mountain along the edge of Japan.

"Always so...optimistic! It's annoying!" A teen with oddly styled, peach-colored hair growled. He was clad in a dark green soccer uniform with strange bronze markings on it. The logo on the corner of the jersey was that of a gust of strong wind, and a pair of wings accompanying it. His shorts were the dark forest green as well, rimmed with the same exact bronze color. The teen wore a teal captain arm-band, and dark gray soccer cleats.

"Heh, give me a break. He'll be no problem once we face off with him and his team." Another boy, with spiked teal hair smirked. The boy was dressed in a dark, golden uniform. The main color was jet black, with ragged golden markings on the side of the jersey, and the shorts as well. Upon the jersey was a logo, shaped like a lightning bolt with a few dark gray swirls around it. A golden arm-band was resting in his balled up right fist. He turned his red-tinted eyes to Gouenji."I'll smash him down as well." The teen glared at the platinum blonde on the screen, gritting his teeth together angrily.

"Ne, Daichi, you seem so interested in him, what are his weaknesses? It's better off having all of us know for when we beat him." One of his fellow teammates asked out of pure curiosity, tipping his head to the side.

Daichi glanced over his shoulder, smirking once more. He quickly pointed his finger to a certain silver-haired striker."Him, Fubuki Shirou."

"Hey now, let's focus on the current goal. We don't need to harm the poor thing...yet." Another captain with dark purple and gray hair spoke up, frowning a bit. The boy nodded once to himself, before stepping forward."Who will be the first to attack?" He questioned. This captain seemed a bit shorter than the other two. He wore a royal blue uniform with light blue/silver stripes on the sleeves and shorts. Off to the side of the jersey, there was a crest logo with a crown beside it. The shorts were plain blue with one silver stripe on each side. A navy blue captain arm-band was on his right arm.

"I actually would like it to be Minoru, it'd be interesting." Daichi replied sternly, nodding to his rival with narrowed eyes.

The peach-haired captain smirked a little."Me? How fun...I'll get to enjoy myself after years of training!" He snapped his fingers once."All of Zephyr will train until nighttime, then we shall make our first move and introduce ourselves." Minoru instructed, before watching his team nod and rush out to the fields. He turned his gaze back to the other captains before him."I'll be preparing myself." He then took his leave.

Daichi glanced to the purple haired captain beside him.

"Murasaki, I would like you to spy on Inazuma Japan for me. Make sure to not have yourself noticed, got it?" He instructed.

Murasaki folded his arms and huffed."Of course, it won't be a challenge." He clicked his tongue before kicking his soccer ball upward. The captain disappeared along with the bright purple light, leaving Daichi alone.

Daichi sighed quietly, before smirking again.

"Inazuma Japan, prepare yourselves. Sakia Academy is coming, and we'll also be invading the tournament." He let out an evil laugh as he exited to room.

* * *

**That was the end of the prologue! Now that you have been introduced to the main protagonists, the story can advance further! I promise that the next chapter will be much longer, and full of some of your favorite pairings!**

**-Serendipity Striker**


	2. Chapter 1: The First Meeting

**Author Note: Here's the next chapter! It's longer than the first one as I promised!**

* * *

Murasaki was teleported to an area near the soccer field Inazuma Japan was currently practicing on. His clothing had changed to provide better cover. He was now dressed in a black vest with a navy and white striped undershirt, and dark shorts accompanied by a golden pendant hanging loosely around his neck. The teen glanced around silently, then slowly began to jog to the field.

The team was currently taking a break. Well, most of them anyway. Kazemaru was still shooting at Endou, panting tiredly. The blue haired teen continued to shoot, wanting to try it without using a hissatsu technique. When he agreed that he was finished with this certain part of the training, he glanced to Fubuki.

"Oi! Fubuki! Wanna try out The Hurricane?" He offered with an encouraging smile, motioning for the shorter boy to come onto the field.

Fubuki perked up slightly, before nodding and standing up. He glanced to Gouenji once, before walking onto the field once more.

"You seem a bit tired, you sure you want to do this?" Fubuki seemed a bit worried, and he was tired himself, all of the practicing in this heat was getting to him. The pale teen sighed slightly when a gentle gust of wind spread throughout the field.

"I'm sure, just this once!" Kazemaru clapped his hands together before glancing up at the dark sky. It was finally the evening, and they would soon head inside for dinner.

Fubuki nodded again, before turning to face Endou. He gulped quietly, wondering if his exhausted limbs would hold out during the move."Alright, let's go."

Murasaki walked to the side of the field near a tree, blinking once. The teen stared at the three on the field, then at the rest of the team on the sidelines watching. This team seemed very interesting already, just the feeling in the humid air made him fidget. He kept his calm posture and his eyes sharpened a bit upon seeing Kazemaru and Fubuki dart forward. Murasaki caught himself mainly staring at the blue haired teen, and blinked rapidly.

_Wh-what am I doing?! I'm here to spy, not stare at him all day!_

Murasaki grunted quietly in annoyance, before folding his arms and continuing on with watching the trio.

Kazemaru let out a small shout and shot the ball towards the goal, calling out the hissatsu technique's name as he did so. He watched Endou get prepared to block the ball, but blinking in confusion as it curved and flew in another direction, towards a certain tree near the field. The exhaustion had gotten to them both and the ball had curved off its course. Kazemaru spotted a boy standing there, and gasped quietly.

"Hey! Watch out!" He yelled over, beginning to run towards the stranger.

Murasaki was snapped out of his trance and took a small step back upon sighting the soccer ball come spiraling at him. He suddenly jumped into the air, twisting a bit as his leg began to glow.

"Neptune's Light!" He called before slamming his foot into the ball. The ice and wind currently surrounding the ball disappeared, and were replaced with several icicles and sparkling lights. The ball was sent away and towards Endou once more.

The captain was caught off-guard, but quickly prepared to use an older move by the name of "Nekketsu Punch". Everything in view near Endou was suddenly frozen and he was shoved into the goal with a shout.

Murasaki landed on both feet, tense and eyes wide. The team was currently staring at him in pure shock and confusion. He backed away slightly when Kazemaru walked up to him.

"Who are you?" The teen curiously asked, tipping his head to the side.

The purple haired teen frowned and gritted his teeth together."My name matters as little as the dirt we walk upon." He mumbled, eyes still sharp. Murasaki noticed that his cover had been blown, and he was in full sight of the Inazuma Japan members.

_Dammit! What do I do now?!_

Kazemaru smiled a bit."Hey, don't be like that." He glanced at Endou running up to them."We won't hurt you or anything." He reassured.

Endou grinned and placed the ball on the ground. The goalie stared at the newcomer and interest sparked in his dark orbs. He reached his hand out and nodded once."I'm-"

"Endou Mamaru, team captain and goalie of Inazuma Japan." Murasaki interrupted, glancing away with a frown."I know you already, there's no need for you to introduce yourself, since you're so popular."

The captain blinked in surprise, then grinned again."I see...so who are you? Why won't you tell us?"

Murasaki tensed, taking another step back."Th-that doesn't matter-" he gasped quietly upon noticing that he was now surrounded by Inazuma Japan's team.

Kidou frowned and stepped forward."I've never seen you around here, and you seem to play soccer. What team do you play on?" He questioned.

"Give him a break, Kidou." Endou spoke up, turning his gaze back to Murasaki who was gritting his teeth together lightly.

Murasaki gave up on trying to convince them that he wasn't going to give them any information. He would be punished for this, but it was the only way out of this unfortunate situation.

"My name is Murasaki Suzuki, my team name isn't something you need to know."

Kazemaru seemed pleased to know this much about the shorter teen before him."Nice to meet you, Murasaki." He reached a hand out to shake. The latter blinked, before taking his hand and slowly shaking it once.

"Hey! You wanna practice with us tomorrow?" Endou invited happily, eyes brightening. This caused Murasaki to pale slightly, but he thought for a moment.

"E-er...sure..?" He replied, gaze flickering around the whole team. His gaze set upon Gouenji, who was beside Fubuki as usual.

_I should get some information on him for Daichi-_

"Great! We'll see you back here tomorrow morning at 7:30!" Endou exclaimed, grinning brightly. Murasaki slowly nodded."Y-Yeah...it'll be nice training with the representatives of Japan..." He gave a weak smile, before turning."I'd better go...my team is waiting for me to return."

After a few goodbyes, Murasaki walked away, hugging himself."U-ugh..." He grumbled, cheeks flushed with slight embarrassment and confusion. He found his own soccer ball and glanced around momentarily, before kicking it upward and disappearing with it. The teen would make sure to notify Daichi of the events that had occurred, and he could use it to his advantage.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**More yaoi will be seen when Murasaki trains with the team in the next chapter, but enough spoilers! The next chapter will be up soon for you to read!**


	3. Chapter 2: Minoru's Greeting

**Author Note: Two chapters in one day! I've never been so excited to continue a story before!**

**I'd like to say a few things:**

**No, I'm not like many writers who will ship girls with guys. I like yaoi, and to a point to where I will ship my own male OCs with them.**

**Another thing, I do NOT make female OCs. I don't know why this is so unusual to others, I just make males because that's what the anime/cartoon mainly consists of. Plus I think males tend to be more interesting, rather than a female ranting about her love life.**

**Moving on, there is a bit of GouFubu in this chapter, a confession actually! If you don't like yaoi(fluff), then you might wanna skip to the middle!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Fubuki walked onto he soccer field with Gouenji. It was late at night, but the two just wanted to talk. Both remained silent for a while, until Fubuki glanced up at the taller forward.

"It's true..." He murmured, biting his lip softly. He was so nervous to be confessing something like this to Gouenji. He could read the silent, emotionless boy's features well, the latter was also a bit nervous. Fubuki shifted on his feet, fiddling with his hands quietly. The rest of the team had been teasing them both about this particular love fiasco for a while now.

"Ah..." Was the response. Gouenji stared at the ground, hesitant. Though he expressed no emotion, on the inside he was freaking out. The striker finally turned his calm gaze to Fubuki."I also have developed some feelings."

Fubuki tensed a bit, but relaxed and quietly sighed. A small smile spread across his face, but it faded and he glanced away. He felt that Gouenji didn't like him back, as if he was just saying it out of pity.

Gouenji slowly turned all the way around, gently placing his hands on Fubuki's shoulders."Listen...I don't like you...it's something more than that." He quietly spoke, reassurance flooding his tone. His dark brown eyes fixated on Fubuki's glassy blue ones, softening. Fubuki blinked slowly, before smiling again."Same." He replied, barely an octave over a whisper.

The duo slowly leaned closer, and closer. Their lips had almost touched, when something interrupted them.

A large explosion erupted throughout the whole entire area, smoke filling the air. The rest of the team woke up abruptly to the noise. It made the whole school tremble.

Gouenji held Fubuki tightly, eyes narrowed and sharp as he searched for the attacker in the darkness. His eyes widened a bit as someone unknown appeared before them.

"What a cute scene, sad to interrupt, but I have some business with you." Minoru grinned slightly, a soccer ball twirling on his finger. Gouenji gritted his teeth together, standing up straight and making sure Fubuki was alright."Business?" He questioned.

Kidou ran outside with Endou, the rest of the team slowly following in suit. Fubuki trembled lightly, eyes wide in surprise. He scanned the area, the soccer field had a large dent in it from the explosion. The teen blinked once, unable to process in his mind that a single soccer ball had done all of that damage. He noticed Gouenji holding him protectively, and his cheeks flushed a rosy pink. But this wasn't the time to be embarrassed or in one of those "lovey dovey" moods.

Minoru let the ball drop to the ground, and he smirked a bit."Interesting. I've heard quite a lot about you all." He turned his amber eyes to Hiroto and Midorikawa."Especially from old friends of yours. Red-head and silver-locks to be specific. Though, they put up quite a fight just for some info." The teen informed, shrugging his shoulders with a dark chuckle.

Midorikawa stepped forward."What have you done to Nagumo and Suzuno?!" He demanded, eyes blazing. Hiroto grabbed his arm, tugging him back with a scowl on his face."Who are you? What have you done with our friends?" He questioned angrily. The former Aliea captain was furious, the idea that Nagumo and Suzuno had been hurt filled his head with a burning fury.

"What have I done with them? Oh, nothing much I assure you. Just a few scrapes and injuries." Minoru grunted, eyebrow twitching with slight annoyance. He didnt have time for this, it had been a dumb idea to bring it up in the first place.

"My name is Minoru Taigi, captain of Sakia Academy's team, Zephyr." He stated, placing his hands on his hips and giving off the smallest sign of a grin.

"Sakia Academy?" Endou echoed, confusion filling his tone. His eyes narrowed upon hearing Minoru laugh.

"I'm not at all surprised that you haven't heard of us. We've never participated in any tournaments. We were involved with Aliea Academy, but we served more as a back-up." The captain spoke with a nod. All gazes turned to a shocked Hiroto and Midorikawa.

"I was informed that Sakia Academy was now non-existent." Hiroto blinked a few times, trying to process the sudden statement. He glanced at Midorikawa, who was too shocked to speak or move.

"Ha! As if! Daichi made sure that none of that was even possible. It came with a small price of course. We weren't allowed to play soccer out in the open, only on Academy grounds." Minoru sighed, shaking his head."Why am I giving you all so much information?" He asked himself, facepalming."That isn't the real reason I'm here." The captain extended his arm and pointed at all of Inazuma Japan."Zephyr will soon face you, in a week to be exact. I suggest you train hard, because Aliea Academy was nothing compared to what Sakia Academy is now." Minoru stared at Gouenji."You'll be experiencing some difficulty, actually...make that a _lot_." With that, he smirked once more, before disappearing with his soccer ball.

Gouenji growled quietly, fists trembling with frustration. He was annoyed that this certain person wanted to deal with him so badly. The teen turned his gaze back to Fubuki.

_'I have to keep an eye on him, who knows what they'll do to get to me...'_

* * *

Morning soon arrived, and everyone headed outside to practice after eating breakfast together. The whole team seemed tense and nervous, last night's encounter hadn't been a very good one. Endou stared at his team silently, before kicking a soccer ball into the goal."Lighten up, minna!(1) We'll train our hardest to defeat Zephyr!" He grinned a bit.

"Yeah!" The team brightened up and nodded their heads in agreement.

Kazemaru refrained from training, and awaited Murasaki's arrival with a small smile on his face. He wanted to get to know the boy a bit more, he was interested in him. The teen perked up upon spotting a certain purple haired boy jogging to the field. He had his uniform on, one that Kazemaru didn't recognize at all; but he wouldn't worry too much about it, for he trusted Murasaki already.

Murasaki ran up to Kazemaru with a tiny smile on his face."Good morning." He greeted, bowing once. His eyes flickered as he did this, a small frown forming.

_"You will keep spying on them for me. I like what you've done here, let's see just how far you can take it, their completely clueless." _

Daichi's words echoed in his mind, but he was once again snapped from his thoughts upon hearing Kazemaru.

"Let's go then! The team's excited to see you again!" He smiled warmly at the younger teen, before tugging him to the field.

Murasaki felt guilt swell up in his fragile heart, and his eyes clouded a bit. He prayed that he wouldn't have to betray Inazuma Japan anytime soon, it would leave him feeling terrible. But who was he to think this? He was a captain of Sakia Academy, the captain of Moonlit Eternity, his very own team that was plotting against Inazuma Japan!

_'My head is telling me to follow orders...but my heart wants me to stay...they all seem so, optimistic and kind. That can't compare to the way I'm treated by Daichi, __Minoru, and the rest of Sakia Academy!' _He thought to himself, before forcing a smile as he was greeted by the very team he would soon fight.

* * *

**Maybe little Murasaki isn't as evil as he should be! **

**Will he join Inazuma Japan? Or remain with Sakia Academy?**

**More is to come very soon! Thanks for reading!**

**Translations:**

**Minna- Everyone(Japanese)**

**-Serendipity Striker**


	4. Chapter 3: Welcome To The Team

**Author Note:**

**Hey! ****enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Inazuma Japan seemed startled by the occurance last night. Endou had encouraged them to train to their maximum in order to defeat Zephyr, which they all quickly agreed to. This seemed to be just like the Aliea Academy fiasco, and they were all nervous for it. Minoru had said that Aliea Academy was incredibly weak compared to Sakia Academy...but Inazuma Japan had grown a lot stronger since then as well!

Murasaki's gaze flickered around the soccer field. He spotted several of the Inazuma Japan members staring at him, and he quietly gulped.

Kazemaru placed a hand on his shoulder."Hey, don't worry about it. They're just curious." He reassured with a smile. Murasaki slowly nodded, before turning to Endou who was calling out for him."Oi! I want you to shoot again!" He happily shouted.

Murasaki blinked in surprise, before smiling a little. The teen began to walk over, slowly dribbling a soccer ball as he did so. He was stopped by Inazuma Japan's forwards, Gouenji and Fubuki. The purple haired boy smiled a bit more, seemingly innocent.

"I'd move if I were you." He murmured, the constellation of Leo appearing just behind him. He shot a hand forward."Leo's Call."

The starry figure growled, before racing forward and running past the duo, roaring loudly as a gust of wind pushed them away. Murasaki dribbled forward calmly, while Gouenji and Fubuki slowly got back to their feet.

Kazemaru ran up and stood in front of Murasaki, smiling as he tried to steal the ball from him. Murasaki's eyes flickered, and his cheeks flushed before he twisted and dribbled away from the midfielder. Kazemaru stared after him, eyes narrowing a bit as Murasaki got past Kidou.

Murasaki stopped in front of the defense line, spotting Kabeyama and Hijikata. The teen grit his teeth together before grabbing the ball in between his feet and leaping backwards into the air. He kicked the ball upward, and his leg began to glow brightly. Murasaki slammed his leg into the ball, before twisting and sending the ice/light coated ball straight at Endou."Neptune's Light!"

Endou stood protectively in front of the goal, attempting to stop it with his hissatsu technique. But the captain found himself unable to keep up with the strength, and was sent backwards into the net.

Murasaki landed on the ground silently, dusting himself off with a quiet sigh. Kidou frowned at him, before walking straight over."Hey, Murasaki." He addressed. Said teen glanced at him."Yeah?" He asked, tone wavering as his eyes narrowed a bit.

Kidou tensed a little,"I think it's time you tell us which team you're from." He responded, not noticing everyone walk over out of curiosity.

Murasaki stared at him, clutching the navy blue captain arm band in his left hand. The purple haired boy forced a small smile."I'm from a team called Moonlit Eternity." He informed.

"Why are you here then?" Someoka questioned from the side.

Murasaki blinked, falling silent. He quickly thought of a good excuse before speaking up,"My team doesn't like me too much. Even though I am in fact captain, they always yell at me and they will occasionally shoot soccer balls in my direction." He scratched the back of his head slowly, smile fading and being replaced by a slightly saddened expression.

Kazemaru seemed shocked, he was about to speak up when Endou interrupted him,"Oi oi! If that's so, how about you join Inazuma Japan?"

Everyone gasped, their protests interrupted by Coach Kudou who was walking over."Yes, he will be a part of the national team." He calmly informed.

Now it was Murasaki's time to gasp. Kazemaru patted his back.'_Coach must've really liked him in order for this to happen...or is it something else?_' He thought to himself.

Murasaki fidgeted a bit, eyes still wide with surprise. He couldn't have imagined being placed on the national team...especially so soon! What did Coach Kudou see in him that was so special? He'd have to discuss the offer with Daichi later.

"Then who's leaving?" Fubuki quietly asked, glancing around at his teammates.

"Murasaki has incredible offensive power, and will also be good as a midfielder. I'm sure that we can keep him on the team as a substitute like Sakuma, but he will be watching and occasionally getting to play." Coach Kudou responded.

Murasaki gulped, but perked up a bit once he heard Endou shout happily,"Yosh! A new team member!"

Kidou turned away from the scene. He was still suspicious of Murasaki, but for now he'd have to observe him instead of hounding him for answers. Sakuma walked up to him, frowning."I don't trust him very much." The teen glanced at Murasaki momentarily.

Kidou nodded."Neither do I, but we should just wait until we're positive something's up." He nodded once. Kidou turned again and walked to the bench to get a drink of water, Sakuma followed and grabbed a water bottle as well.

Fudou glared at Murasaki, gritting his teeth together."Hey! You!" He shouted over. Murasaki turned in response, blinking. He'd barely noticed Fudou because he'd remained in the back the whole time.

Fudou's eyes narrowed and he folded his arms with a smirk.

"Practice with me, let's see how good you truly are."

* * *

**Oooo, Fudou vs Murasaki, kind of a plot twist if I do say so myself!**

**More drama will come in the next chapter**

**-Serendipity Striker**


	5. Chapter 4: Trust and Doubt

**Author Note: I received a review that I enjoyed a lot. Id like to thank you for your critique! Yes, I was planning on explaining as to why Murasaki had gotten past the team so quickly, here's your answer in the next chapter!**

* * *

Endou glanced at Murasaki silently. What on earth had he been doing to be so strong? He quickly stopped Fudou."Stop for a minute." He frowned.

Everyone turned their gazes over, not expecting this attitude from their captain.

"Murasaki, what exactly have you been doing to get by us so fast? It's not really-" he was interrupted by the teen before him quietly wincing.

Kidou walked over, eyes narrowed."I think you've been using incredibly strong moves that can destroy the body, am I correct?" He questioned. He too was quite a bit angered by the fact that the teen had gotten past him so quickly, nevertheless even gotten past Fubuki and Endou of all people.

Murasaki gripped his right arm and forced a small smile."N-no honestly I haven't." He lied. The boy mentally slapped himself, they'd figured it out. But his normal hissatsu techniques weren't necessarily the best ones out there, and he was used to Daichi forcing him to train past his maximum every day. This truly wasn't surprising.

Kazemaru placed a hand on Murasaki's shoulder, flinching when the purple haired boy quietly yelped.

"You have been." Kidou simply stated, before turning to his coach.

"Kantoku, Murasaki needs a break for the day." He called over. Upon seeing his coach frown but nod, he turned back to Murasaki.

"You'll rest, then when you recover, you can show us who you really are. I have to say I'm very suspicious of you." He changed the topic.

Kazemaru frowned, stepping forward."Hey hey, no need to suddenly start drama." He said, brown eyes flickering between Kidou and Murasaki.

Kidou grabbed Murasaki's captain arm band, watching as the shorter boy flinched and his expression became panicked. The strategist flipped it inside out, gritting his teeth together upon sighting the words

'Sakia Academy, captain of Moonlit Eternity.'

"You're from Sakia Academy I see." Kidou glared at him.

The rest of the team seemed to gasp and look at Murasaki in shock and some in pure fury.

Murasaki took a shaky step back, nearly falling over in exhaustion and fatigue. He was shocked when Kazemaru stepped protectively in front of him.

"It doesn't matter where he's from, he's a part of Inazuma Japan now. Didn't you hear his story about his team?!" Kazemaru demanded, eyes still wide with shock. But the teen was determined to help Murasaki at any cost.

Kidou stepped forward, folding his arms."That's true, but, don't you think that he could've easily been lying? We barely know anything about him, for all we know, he could be a spy."

Murasaki seemed to tense at the word "spy" and glanced at Kazemaru hesitantly.

"I knew this was coming..." He murmured."Kazemaru...what Kidou says is true. It's all true! I'm a spy from Sakia Academy, captain of my team Moonlit Eternity. I did lie about my team, they highly respect me and would never disobey me." He admitted, eyes shut tightly.

"But...even if so.." Murasaki seemed to sway a bit, his vision blurring.

"Training and becoming friends with you all has...been one of the best experiences of my life...I would like to stay on this team, and fight Sakia Academy. I want to free my team of Daichi's rule...along with myself..."

Kazemaru quickly twisted and caught Murasaki as he fell. His eyes were narrowed with slight hurt, but what stung was the fact that the purple haired teen wanted to stay so badly. With him...with everyone.

Endou picked up a soccer ball, gripping it tightly."Then it's settled! Murasaki will remain on this team! If he wants to fight with us in order to defeat Sakia Academy, then so be it!" He grinned a bit.

Kidou slowly nodded."Sure..." He bluntly replied, glancing away.'We could probably get some good information from him, I have to admit he'd be a pretty good asset to the team.'

"But Murasaki, my last question. Why would you use moves like those?" He asked, seemingly calmer now.

"...I want to be strong. Daichi would force me to use these moves, so therefor my others haven't had much practice, so I can't use them." Murasaki slowly informed, trying to stay upright with Kazemaru's help.

"Well, in that case, we'll help you with those once you've recovered." Sakuma spoke up. He remembered what had happened to himself when he and Genda used the forbidden techniques. What came as a price...he didn't want to see happen to someone else, ever.

Murasaki weakly smiled, nodding his head once.

"I'll take him to his room...wait a minute. Does he even have a room?" Kazemaru thought for a moment.

"We never gave him one, and there aren't anymore left if I recall correctly." Gouenji calmly replied, tapping his foot on the ground a few times.

"Oh...then I guess he can stay in mine." Kazemaru felt his cheeks heat up at his own words. Once given approval, he slowly helped Murasaki to the building, a small smile forming on his face.

"I want to see you're real hissatsu techniques soon." He said happily.

Murasaki's cheeks flushed."E-er...sure...maybe in a couple days." He blinked once, the pain in his limbs dulling a bit.

Kazemaru smiled again, before resting his new friend down onto the bed."Alright." He responded, grabbing a water bottle and handing it to Murasaki.

Murasaki drank the water with no hesitation, flinching at the soreness of his legs just from using Neptune's Light twice. That was something he'd never do again. For sure.

He turned his gaze outside.

_'But what I really need to worry about is Daichi...I wonder what he's going to do now that I've fully joined Inazuma Japan...'_

* * *

**Hope that answered your review! **

**The next chapter will come out soon! **


	6. Chapter 5: Feelings

**Author Note: **

**Well, there's not much to say! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Finally some HiroMido is coming into play :)**

* * *

Gouenji rested his chin on his palms, staring at his food silently. Thoughts swarmed his mind continuously. What exactly did the leader of all these teams want with him? The fire striker barely noticed Fubuki sit beside him, and place a hand over his.

"Gouenji-kun, are you doing alright?" Fubuki asked softly, eyes flooding with concern for the taller teen.

Gouenji was snapped from his thoughts, and the tiniest hint of a smile formed on his face."Yeah, I'm fine." He reassured, glancing at their linked hands.

Fubuki rested his head on Gouenji's shoulder."I worry about you, maybe a little too much." He lightly laughed, his blue orbs brightening as he gazed up at the flame striker.

"Is that so?" Gouenji smiled a little more, loosely wrapping an arm around Fubuki's waist and pulling him closer to himself. He felt comforted by the shorter boy's presence, it gave him a nice, sweet and warm feeling that left him continuously smiling. He felt eyes on him, but ignored his staring teammates and turned back to Fubuki.

The ice striker nodded."It's because of what Minoru said...it worries me a lot...I don't want them to hurt you..." He murmured, smile fading.

Gouenji tensed a bit, before gently lifting Fubuki's chin up and staring into his eyes."I'm sure they won't, don't worry about me." He lightly kissed his cheek with a reassuring look in his eyes.

Gouenji still felt a bit uneasy about the situation at hand, but he would have to train harder until the time came for Inazuma Japan to face off with Zephyr. But, what Gouenji was mainly worried about was them harming Fubuki. What would he do if they did something terrible to him? At the thought, he pulled Fubuki into a light embrace, resting his chin upon the boy's silver locks.

"I'd like you to stay with me tonight...if that's alright with you..."

"I'd love to, Gouenji-kun."

* * *

Midorikawa stared at the couple, envy filling his dark orbs. He wished that he was together with someone who loved and cared about him as well. The green-haired teen couldn't help but think that Hiroto cared more about Endou than anything. In fact, Endou was all he ever talked about.

'Endou did this-'

'Endou did that-'

'Endou's so great-'

The sentences echoed in his mind and Midorikawa rubbed his temples with saddened eyes. He then got up, leaving his tray of food to Kabeyama. Midorikawa turned his dull gaze to the team, who were all mainly chatting with Endou as usual. He then walked away, and headed to his room.

On the way there, he bumped into someone.

"Woah, Midorikawa, you okay? You seem a bit off."

Midorikawa quickly recognized the voice.

Hiroto Kiyama...

The green haired male nodded, before quickly walking past Hiroto, not saying a word to him. Midorikawa was stopped by Hiroto grabbing his wrist lightly.

"Hey...I would like to talk with you, alone." Hiroto quietly spoke. Midorikawa seemed uninterested, it was probably something about Endou again. When Hiroto pulled the latter into his room, they began to talk.

* * *

Kazemaru watched over Murasaki's sleeping form. The blue-haired teen smiled, before glancing at the flickering television in front of him. It's dim flashing was the only thing that produced light in the room. Kazemaru couldn't help but pity Murasaki, he seemed to have gone through something bad with Sakia Academy.

On the other hand, he was happy. Being able to help him with his hissatsu moves and spending time with him was all that he wanted.

Wait a minute...

Kazemaru blinked a few times, confused. Since when had he started developing feelings for Murasaki? Were they even feelings at all? No no, it had to be the fact that he just wanted to become friends with him...yeah! But he couldn't help but wonder why he would become flustered and feel the need to watch over Murasaki. Maybe it was a little more than wanting to be "just friends". Kazemaru still wasn't too sure what all of these mixed emotions meant, he'd probably end up discussing it with Fubuki tomorrow morning, maybe even Gouenji.

Upon hearing some movement, he turned to face Murasaki once more.

Murasaki placed a hand on his head. He was already feeling a lot better. The teen spotted Kazemaru and felt his cheeks heat up slightly.

"E-er...were you watching me..?" He mumbled, scratching the back of his head shyly.

Kazemaru laughed a little, wiping a small drop of sweat from his eyebrow."Sort of." He changed the topic quickly afterwards."Are you hungry? Everyone's eating downstairs." He informed with a nod.

As if on cue, Murasaki's stomach grumbled. The teen blushed a bit more and spoke up again,"I'm actually really hungry."

"Great! Let's go now then!" Kazemaru gently helped Murasaki to his feet, before leading him outside and down the stairs.

* * *

Daichi stared at Raimon Junior High along with Minoru. Both had frowns on their faces.

"It seems that Murasaki has taken this spy thing a bit too seriously." Minoru grunted, running a hand through his peach-colored hair. He gritted his teeth together angrily. Information about Sakia Academy could easily leak out because of Murasaki's sudden betrayal.

"I noticed. But I'm not too worried about him, Murasaki's nothing but a helpless work of art that resulted from us." Daichi smirked and folded his arms,"I just want Gouenji Shuuya to work for Sakia Academy. His power and skill is beyond belief. Well...Endou is very skilled too but I see more potential in the flame striker rather than a simple goalie." He spoke calmly.

Minoru huffed and his eyes narrowed."Yeah yeah, whatever. I'm sure myself and Zephyr will beat them all to dust." His hands became fists within a split second."It'll be satisfying."

Daichi turned away from the school."I expect a win from you, Minoru. If not, then I guess I'll have to handle them myself. The tournament will be starting soon, and if we beat Inazuma Japan then there's no hope for anyone." He said, red-tinted eyes focusing on the night sky.

"Hmnn...you'll see when the match comes I guess." Minoru grinned evilly."I can assure you that Zephyr will win at all costs, even if it involves simply injuring all the members of Inazuma Japan, excluding Gouenji of course."

"Good. Now then, let's head back, we'll deal with Murasaki later." Daichi kicked his silver and royal blue soccer ball up into the air, disappearing along with it and Minoru.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**As usual, the next one will be out soon**

**-Serendipity Striker**


	7. Chapter 6: Practice and Determination

**Author Note: **

**Enjoy Chapter 6!**

* * *

The next morning, everyone seemed to still be asleep, aside from Fubuki and Gouenji of course. The duo had a habit of getting up early to help the managers prepare breakfast.

Gouenji slowly sliced several onions in half, a chill running down his spine. The match was coming quicker than he expected, it was a couple days from now. He had it right to be worried, several people were out to most likely take him away from Inazuma Japan!

The teen turned to Fubuki, dark brown orbs flickering. He glanced away a moment later, staring at the managers as they finished making breakfast. Gouenji walked into the cafeteria, sitting down and placing a hand on his forehead. This was frustrating, very frustrating. A plate was placed in front of him, and he turned his gaze to Fubuki who had a smile on his face.

"I'm excited to practice with you, maybe we can level up Crossfire again?" Fubuki suggested.

Gouenji blinked, staring up at Fubuki silently. He didn't respond at first, but forced a nod before turning to his food."Yeah, sure." He smiled a little and gripped Fubuki's hand in his own.

Fubuki seemed satisfied at the response, and sat beside Gouenji. He picked up some chopsticks and nibbled on a rice ball. Fubuki perked up upon spotting Kazemaru walk towards them.

"Morning, Kazemaru-kun." He smiled in greeting.

Kazemaru sat down across from them, a nervous smile on his face. He ran a hand through his ponytail, before speaking,"Er...I'd like to ask you both a question." He began.

Gouenji seemed a bit interested, nodding."Sure, shoot." He replied calmly, listening intently.

"Well...I uh...have developed some odd, how do I say this...feelings when I see Murasaki." Kazemaru admitted, shrugging his shoulders lightly.

"What kind of feelings?" Fubuki tipped his head to the side, a sly smile forming on his face as he raised a brow. He had an idea that he knew what Kazemaru was talking about already, but he needed to be sure.

"I get all...flushed and this fuzzy feeling forms here." The blue haired boy pointed to his heart."I can't help but feel the strong need to watch over him as well..." He trailed off in thought. Kazemaru twitched once, hearing footsteps invade the area.

"Well...I-Oi! Morning!" Endou interrupted with a large grin on his face. He sat down and turned to his teammates.

Fubuki mouthed a few words to Kazemaru;

'We'll continue this later.'

Kazemaru nodded, before glancing around the cafeteria. He saw Kidou, Sakuma, and Fudou walk in at the same time, chatting about soccer strategies and positions on the field. He looked for a familiar purple haired teen, and smiled a bit as he sighted Murasaki walk into the room.

Murasaki looked around, fiddling with his hands silently. Upon watching Kazemaru jog over, he let a smile form on his face."Good morning, Kazemaru-san." He greeted quietly.

Kazemaru chuckled a little."Hey, nice to see you're doing well." He spoke, leading him over to the table where everyone was chatting.

The team talked for a while, questions arose about new relationships and ideas about hissatsu techniques. Somehow, Daichi and Minoru popped up into the conversation.

"Minoru scares me, in fact, he's like another Nagumo, just a lot worse." Midorikawa sighed quietly after he spoke.

Hiroto laughed a little, nodding in agreement with the statement.

Fubuki turned his gaze over to Kazemaru and Murasaki, who were chatting amongst themselves. The duo seemed to be discussing their likes and dislikes. Murasaki looked as if he were stuttering, and Kazemaru had the smallest hint of a blush on his cheeks as he laughed. Fubuki smiled, before standing up along with everyone else and heading outside.

* * *

Endou watched over his team as they practiced. This new Sakia Academy fiasco was bothering him a lot. So much pressure was being put on everyone, and no one knew exactly how to handle it all.

Gouenji was training hard. He'd already been a bit too fierce and had kicked the ball into someone's face. The others had tried to calm him down, but he refused to listen to them and let out his frustration when he played. He ran up to Fubuki, who was currently on defense. The striker tried to get around him, gritting his teeth slightly.

Fubuki could sense Gouenji's anger, but that didn't stop him from practicing his defensive skills. The both of them were on the same level, stealing the ball from each other continuously.

Murasaki watched silently, gripping his left arm lightly. He ran off to the side, waving his arm to Gouenji for him to pass the ball.

Gouenji spotted Murasaki, and quickly kicked the ball over to him. He barely knew the purple haired teen, but trusted him.

Murasaki was stopped by Hijikata, and attempted to move around the larger male. With some difficulty, he managed to keep the ball in his hold. He dragged the ball back with his foot, making eye-contact with Kazemaru before passing it to him and running forward.

The duo headed up to Endou, passing the ball between each other occasionally. Kazemaru made the final pass to Murasaki, and the shorter boy slammed his foot into the ball. A faint spiral of wind spun around the ball, and it was sent off.

Endou used Ijigen the Hand to block the shoot, successfully catching the ball and grinning.

"Nice shot! Murasaki!" He called to him, before tossing the ball over to one of his other teammates.

Murasaki nodded, glancing at Kazemaru who smiled encouragingly, before they ran back to their side of the field.

The afternoon soon came upon them, and they all stopped for a break. Murasaki and Kazemaru were focusing on perfecting the move Murasaki had shot at Endou.

The shoot involved several spirals of wind and leaves circling the ball, then being sent off in a whirling mini tornado. It was an interesting shoot to say the least, and both were determined to make it work. Several things were off though; the timing, speed, and strength.

Murasaki ran into more difficulties, either being pushed back by the winds, or missing the goal completely. But even if so, he refused to give up.

Kazemaru had named it "Cascade of Winds" in honor of it's appearance. It was slowly advancing further and further to perfection. They soon stopped due to exhaustion and thirst.

"You'll get it right, I'm sure of it." Kazemaru reassured, patting Murasaki's shoulder a few times. The latter nodded, before turning to the soccer ball in his hands.

"I just hope I can pull it off when the time comes to face Zephyr." He spoke, turning his gaze to the soccer field once more.

_'I will complete it, then show Minoru and Daichi how strong I am without their dangerous techniques!'_

* * *

**The next chapter will be out soon!**

**I hope you enjoyed :)**

**The match will come in the next chapter as well, so stay tuned for that!**

**- Serendipity Striker**


	8. Chapter 7: Zephyr vs Inazuma Japan!

**Author Note: **

**The match begins! Enjoy!**

* * *

Murasaki stared at the soccer field, just waiting for the terrifying moments in which they would face off with Zephyr. He knew Minoru's team was strong, a lot stronger than Moonlit Eternity. Oh how he wished that they'd never existed, and that all these frustrating issues would just disappear into thin air.

Kazemaru walked up to him, a serious expression portrayed across his face. Even though he showed no apparent fear, on the inside he was scared, worried, and nervous.

"Murasaki, could you give me some information on Zephyr?" He asked, balancing the ball on one foot.

The purple haired midfielder nodded."Yeah. Zephyr is a team of strong winds and water. Their moves are bold and strong, and they will often try to injure the opponents. Knowing Minoru, he's most likely ordering them to use Fallen Storm, a large combination of half the team. It's an offensive move that is hard to stop." Murasaki slowly explained, tone wavering with uncertainty as he spoke.

Kazemaru turned to his team, then looked back at Murasaki with a reassuring smile plastered on his face."I'm sure we'll find a way to stop it, are they strong on defense?" He asked.

"That's where their weakness is. If you can get past their midfielders, then you've pretty much got an open shot. Their defensive skills haven't necessarily been practiced because they focus so much on offense, and any team that has faced them hasn't gotten past the forwards and midfielders." Murasaki responded, seeming a bit more confident.

Kazemaru nodded once, before stepping forward and bringing Murasaki into a light embrace,"I'm glad you're here to help us." He thanked, smiling again. It was a rather awkward silence that followed after his words.

Murasaki's face was red, but he slowly hugged Kazemaru back."I'm glad...as well." He smiled a little as well, before they both separated.

Kazemaru winked at him, before reaching out and giving his hand a light squeeze."By the way, you're center midfielder today. Coach is allowing you to play to test your new skills." He then turned and headed over to Kidou to share the new information he'd obtained.

Murasaki was left with flushed cheeks and a clenched jaw. The teen relaxed a little and glanced at his shoes shyly.

'He's really nice...' He thought to himself, before beginning to stretch his arms and legs. Murasaki froze, blush deepening.'I haven't...fallen for him have I?' He mentally asked himself, before shaking his head.

'No that's not-'

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud explosion sounding throughout the area. Everyone turned to the sound and smoke, some gasping and some stepping forward.

Gouenji visibly tensed, his eyes narrowing as he gripped Fubuki's hand in his. He wouldn't allow anyone to touch him. He knew that Fubuki wasn't weak, but he couldn't help but continuously worry about him. Gouenji remembered the last time he saw Fubuki hurt because of a offending player; he'd lost his temper and gotten a yellow card for injuring the player back.

Once the smoke cleared, he gritted his teeth together.

Minoru and his team appeared before everyone. The captain had a smirk upon his face.

"Inazuma Japan," He shot a hand forward, pointing at them,"prepare to lose." He chuckled darkly upon watching them all tense up. Minoru's amber orbs settled on Gouenji, and he glanced to his co-captain, a tall male with short black hair. He nodded to him, before turning back to Inazuma Japan.

"The first half will begin shortly, use your time wisely." He grinned before walking to the benches on his team's side of the field.

Kidou was strategizing how the formation of the team would work how. He knew that he would keep Kazemaru and Murasaki as midfielders...and he'd probably add himself to that group as well along with Hiroto. The forwards would be Gouenji and Fubuki, as usual. The duo always worked together well, hopefully they could prove that in this match as well. The defenders would consist of Hijikata, Kabeyama, and Kogure, the goalkeeper would be Endou.

He informed the coach of the positions, and the team set off onto the field.

Minoru stepped onto his side of the field, a sly smirk still on his face. He stared at Gouenji and Fubuki right across from him, but his eyes immediately set on Gouenji. He glanced at his fellow forward, the co-captain.

"You know the plan." He muttered, nodding firmly.

The whistle soon blew, and Fubuki passed the ball to Gouenji. The duo started forward, a couple midfielders following as well. Gouenji was focused on avoiding Minoru at all costs. But, he was surprised when Minoru didn't even turn to face off with him. Gouenji was suddenly on his knees, the ball no longer in his hold. The striker glanced over his shoulder, the co-captain now had the ball. He quickly stood back up, and ran after him.

Fubuki came in from the side, sliding in order to steal the ball. He successfully got the ball back in Inazuma Japan's hold, and ran up with it.

Kidou watched over the forwards silently, arms folded. He was calculating Zephyr's movements, their speed wasn't incredibly high, but their strength and accuracy was beyond belief. He prayed that they could get past the first two lines of players from Zephyr, if that was possible, then they could get through and score a point.

Minoru grinned, watching the match play out. His true intentions weren't to win, but Daichi had strictly ordered him to. The captain knew that Daichi wanted to deal with Gouenji alone, and he would leave him to it.

But, he could at least do something to help him...

Minoru spotted Fubuki with the ball. Knowing that Fubuki was special to Gouenji, this would surely warn him about their strength and that they were going to continue on with these acts If he didn't give into them soon. He ran forward, prepared to slide tackle.

Fubuki had just now caught onto the move, and quickly jumped upward. He surprised Minoru and passed it to Kazemaru who was running side-by-side with Murasaki.

Minoru cursed under his breath, before getting back up. Maybe he wouldn't deal with Fubuki and Gouenji right now, and instead focus on the one who'd betrayed Sakia Academy. The captain sent out orders to the midfielders on his team, and they began to surround the duo running to the goal.

Kazemaru gulped as a drop of sweat ran down the side of his forehead, and he glanced to Minoru who was suddenly racing for him. A drop, kick, yell, and it was over. Kazemaru was now on the ground clutching his knee in pain.

Murasaki skidded to a stop, running for his friend with widened eyes.

"Kazemaru-san!"

* * *

**Yes, a cliffhanger! **

**Then next chapter will be out either later or tomorrow, it's early release from school this week so I have a lot of free time on my hands :)**

**-Serendipity Striker**


	9. Chapter 8: The First Half!

**Author Note:**

**First off, I'd like to thank FuyukoMiyatake for all of her continuous reviews! You've been a great help and have encouraged me to write more each day :)**

**With that said, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Murasaki dropped to his knees beside Kazemaru, helping him sit up.  
"Are you alright?!" He quickly asked, orbs widened with pure worry.

Kazemaru winced, gripping his knee lightly. He managed a small smile, nodding with gritted teeth,"Y-yeah, I'm fine." He reassured, slowly trying to stand up again. Murasaki helped him up."Stay off the field...I don't want you hurt any worse than you already are..." He murmured, receiving a small pat on the shoulder after.

Minoru scoffed, his eyes drawing to Murasaki.

"You seem to be really drawn to this team, traitor." He grunted, folding his arms.

Murasaki frowned, stepping forward as Kazemaru was helped off the field."So what if I am? Inazuma Japan is a lot kinder to me than you ever were." He responded.

Minoru raised a brow,"Hm? Kinder? You think kindness is going to help you defeat Sakia Academy?" He stepped forward, grabbing Murasaki's shirt and tugging him closer."Listen here, Murasaki," he began, eyes blazing and narrowed,"you're nothing but a helpless creation that resulted from Daichi and I's pity on you. Everything you do, every move you make is because of what we taught you." He pushed the latter away.

Murasaki's eyes were wide, and he was frozen in place. He slowly turned and walked back to his position on the field, gripping his arm tightly. The teen glanced over at Kazemaru who was watching him, eyes full of slight shock and sympathy.

"Don't listen to him, Murasaki!" Kazemaru called over, frowning.

Gouenji turned his calm gaze to Murasaki, before moving on with the whistle. He was intent on scoring, repeating thoughts in his mind on the topic.

Inazuma Japan ran forward, counter-attacking furiously. They all knew that they had to defeat Zephyr!

Kidou passed the ball to Gouenji once he noticed that the blonde had a clear shot."Shoot it i-" he was stopped by several of Zephyr's members surrounding both Kidou and Gouenji.

"Fallen Storm!"

A large veil of wind crashed into the center of the duo, forcing them away with the strong power. The move involved hurricane-like winds and strong force that could knock you off balance within a few moments. It was a strong move no doubt, and it would be tough to get through. Gouenji and Kidou slammed into the ground, crying out at the harsh impact. The winds slowly faded away, and the duo got back to their feet. Zephyr regained control of the ball, and began to attack once more.

"Over here!" Minoru called to one of his teammates, raising his hand up into the air. The ball was passed to him, and he began to dodge Inazuma Japan's defense. He was met with a bit of difficulty, the ball ending up in the opponent's hold multiple times, but he slowly advanced passed everyone. Minoru jumped into the air, leg becoming surrounded in water spirals and a teal colored dragon similar to the one used in Someoka's move, Dragon Crash. He twisted and slammed his foot downward."Sea of Dragons!" He yelled.

Endou's eyes narrowed, and he made a sudden dash to the side of the goal."Ijigen the Hand!" He called, fist meeting the ground as he attempted to block the shoot. Just as he thought he'd blocked it, the ball powered up even more and sent him flying into the goal. Now Endou knew what Murasaki had been talking about, Zephyr's offense was strong, incredibly strong.

The score was now 1-0, Zephyr in the lead by one point. Inazuma Japan hadn't even received a point yet, and they were attempting to get to the defensive line. Kidou was still thinking on how they could possibly get through Fallen Storm. He watched with narrowed eyes as Inazuma Japan began forward again. The ball was passed to Murasaki, who ran up with Hiroto. The purple haired midfielder was stopped by Zetcha, the co-captain, and Minoru himself. He tried to get around them, but lost his balance. He spotted Hiroto through an opening in between the duo against him, and kicked the ball to the redhead."Hiroto!" He called.

Hiroto smiled and nodded, trapping the ball with his foot before advancing onward as quickly as he could. He sped past a couple opponents, before he was blocked by a circle of midfielders and forwards."Fallen Storm!"

Hiroto gritted his teeth together, glancing around as harsh winds slammed into him. The ball was nearly ripped from his hold, and he struggled to keep his balance.

Kidou perked up a bit and his eyes widened with realization."Hiroto! Jump up!" He yelled. The red haired male quickly nodded in response. He used the winds to his advantage, leaping upward with the ball secured in between his feet. The wind pushed him up, high into the sky."Gouenji! Fubuki! Shoot it in!" He shouted, kicking the ball down to the duo.

Fubuki nodded, capturing the ball with his right foot. He turned his gaze to Gouenji, and the duo nodded in sync, before running forward. They both noticed that the defense was weak, just as Murasaki had said. Fubuki passed it to Gouenji, racing past the defenders before receiving the ball again."Let's do it!"

Gouenji and Fubuki twisted and ran at each other, calling upon each of their power. Once they reached each other, they twisted once more and kicked the ball harshly, spirals of flames and snow surrounding the ball."Crossfire!" They shot it forward.

The goalkeeper of Zephyr jumped upward, hand flicking up and becoming encased with stone. He slammed his hand down upon the ball, trying to catch it in his grasp. He called out for more power, and dug the ball into the ground with his strength. He then stopped it, grinning."Gaia's Wrath." He simply stated the name of the move.

Gouenji frowned, turning to Fubuki."We need more strength." He stated. Fubuki nodded and they both ran back to their side of the field. The whistle then rang for the end of the first half.

* * *

Daichi watched over the match from high up in the seating area. His eyes were narrowed in thought. The captain was surprised by Inazuma Japan's strength, and was a bit angered that they'd managed to get past Fallen Storm. Minoru was slowly but surely losing, and he couldn't allow that. Even at 1-0, the match was still beginning, now starting the second half.

"Hm...Inazuma Japan might be a lot stronger than I thought. I might even have to step in." He spun his bright red and orange soccer ball on his right index finger, smirking darkly.

* * *

**Will Inazuma Japan be able to score a point? Will they beat Zephyr? Find out in the next chapter.**

**As usual, I hope you enjoyed!**

**-Serendipity Striker**


	10. Chapter 9: The Second Half!

**Author Note: **

**I've been getting more reviews and I'm quite happy about it! Thank you all for your support on this story!**

* * *

Murasaki thought over what the team would do in order to defeat Zephyr. There were so many things that wouldn't work, and so little ideas that could. He visibly tensed, but relaxed a little once he was handed a water bottle. Kazemaru sat beside him, staring at him momentarily,"What are we going to do?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know yet, we need to figure out how to get past Gaia's Wrath. I recall saying that their defense wasn't strong, but I never said that about the goalkeeper." Murasaki's gaze drifted over to Zephyr's keeper silently, before turning back to Kazemaru."Maybe we can try several different moves. Gouenji and Fubuki's move isn't working as it is now." He stated with a hint of confusion.

"I'm sure that if they just put more power into it then they cou-I've got an idea." Kidou interrupted Kazemaru mid-sentence, walking over."One or a few of the midfielders should use an offensive hissatsu move, shoot it towards the forwards, then they'll shoot it at the goal, both hissatsu's mixing together." Kidou explained.

Murasaki slowly nodded."Yeah, which forwards though?" He asked.

Kidou smiled slightly."I'm sure you and Kazemaru can figure something out. You both make a good team, and with your speed and wind abilities, you can create a new hissatsu move." He responded, folding his arms.

Both new forwards glanced at each other, blinking once."I think we should try it, it sounds like a good plan to me." Kazemaru nodded as he spoke. Murasaki nodded back, smiling a little."But would your leg be alright?" He asked.

Kazemaru thought for a moment, before placing a hand over Murasaki's."I'll be fine as long as we beat them as soon as possible. My leg can hold out for a couple shoots, it's not that big of a wound anyways, a small bruise at least." He spoke with a smile.

Murasaki slowly helped Kazemaru up, not bothering to let go of his hand."Just don't overdo it..." He leaned in slightly, eyes soft."I don't want you hurt..." He murmured. Kazemaru smiled more, shaking his head lightly."As I said, don't worry about me." He then glanced to Coach Kudou, who nodded to him.

The team ran back onto the field. Kazemaru's leg was faintly stinging, but he knew that he could deal with it. The blue-haired teen stole a glance at Murasaki, who had taken on a prepared, confident stance. He did the same, eyes narrowing as the whistle rang, and they darted off.

Kazemaru kicked the ball to Murasaki who was off to the side. The purple haired forward faced off with Minoru, a slightly fearful expression plastered on his face. Minoru ended up stealing the ball, tripping Murasaki in the process. Murasaki gritted his teeth together, standing up again. He was a bit shocked when Kidou stole the ball back with a slide steal. He glanced to Sakuma and Fudou, before nodding once. The trio all ran forward, a whistle sounding throughout the area. A few kicks, penguins, and a shout of "Emperor Penguin Number 2!" and the ball was sent towards Kazemaru and Murasaki.

Kazemaru followed the ball, Murasaki at his side."C'mon! Let's give it a go!" He shouted, running towards the midfielders on Zephyr's side of the field. When they used Fallen Storm, the winds seemed a lot stronger, and the duo leaped upward, the ball just in front of them. While high up, Kazemaru felt an odd sensation run through him, and he glanced at Murasaki.

"We'll do it from here!"

"Wh-what?!"

"Trust me!"

Murasaki slowly nodded, glancing downward at the ball. Kazemaru kicked his leg upward, slamming his foot into the ball and sending a large spiral of chilling wind up with it. The ball headed towards Murasaki, and he twisted, before sending both his feet upon the ball. A blast of light and dark spirals joined the ball, and it was sent off towards the goalkeeper.

The goalkeeper for Zephyr leaped upward, his hand once more becoming incased with stone."Gaia's Wrath!" He yelled, his hand landing on the ball. Just as he thought he'd blocked it, the ball powered up dramatically, and it sent him flying into the net along with the ball.

Kazemaru and Murasaki landed on the ground, eyes wide and big smiles on their faces. The duo ran towards each other, high-fiving ."We did it!" They said in unison.

"The score is at a tie! 1-1 with Inazuma Japan catching up!" The commentator announced loudly.

Endou leaped onto the forwards."Yes! We're catching up! You two were great!" He happily exclaimed. Kazemaru grinned a little, scratching the back of his head."Thanks, Endou." He replied, before they all ran back to their side of the field.

Minoru gritted his teeth together angrily."We're going to lose like this..." He grunted, fists trembling."I swear, Inazuma Japan, I will crush you." He hissed under his breath, turning and getting back into position.

Kidou smiled, eyes still narrowed."Good, we scored a point." He glanced at the time on the score board."But we need to hurry and score again." He murmured, glancing to Murasaki and Kazemaru again as the whistle blew.

Kazemaru winced a little at the stinging in his knee, but he promised himself that he would hold out until the end of the match. He ran side-by-side with Murasaki, looking over his shoulder at Kidou, Sakuma, and Fudou. The blue-haired teen perked up once they used Emperor Penguin Number 2, and ran a bit faster. Just as he'd jumped up with Murasaki, the ball was stolen back by Minoru. The captain glared at them, smirking before running at Inazuma Japan's side of the field.

Fubuki, having been placed on defense, ran up to Minoru. He jumped up into the air, and swung his leg diagonally, snow surrounding the path."Snow Angel." The ball landed at his feet, but he was met face to face with Minoru smirking at him. Fubuki's eyes widened in surprise, and he passed it to Hiroto, who passed the ball to Kidou. The team strategist got Sakuma and Fudou together, before using Emperor Penguin Number 2 again. They kicked it towards Kazemaru and Murasaki."Now! Do it!"

The midfielders jumped into the air with the ball, repeating their movements from before. Kazemaru kicked the wind-surrounded ball up to Murasaki, who then shot it downward along with the bright lights and braided gray spirals. They'd made a name up within the past few minutes, and they called it out as it flew towards the goal.

"Storm of Lights!"

The goalkeeper used Gaia's Wrath once more, trying to contain Storm of Lights' power. The stones dug into the ball, but the strong winds shot it back upward, and it flew into the goal.

"Goal! Inazuma Japan is now in the lead with 2 points!" Then the whistle rang."And that's the match! Inazuma Japan has won against Zephyr!"

Minoru dropped to his knees, eyes wide and jaw dropped in surprise. He couldn't believe it, Inazuma Japan had _beat_ him! The captain punched the ground, eyes shut tightly."Damn it..."

Murasaki leaped into Kazemaru's arms, smiling brightly."We did it!" He exclaimed, purple and magenta eyes glittering. Kazemaru grinned in response, nodding."Yeah!"

As Inazuma Japan celebrated their victory, Minoru stood again, dusting off his uniform."Forgive me, Daichi." He mumbled, before calling his team together. All of Inazuma Japan glanced over, curious. They fell silent, listening as Minoru spoke up again."You just wait! I'll beat you next time, and it won't just be me!" He growled, before kicking his ball up into the air and disappearing along with his team.

* * *

Daichi was no longer sitting in the stadium, he was now beside the changing room of Inazuma Japan. Once the team arrived, they all seemed a bit surprised at the newcomer. Daichi turned to them all, eyes closed as a smirk formed on his face."So you've beaten Zephyr, hmm? Don't think of it as a large victory, soon Shadow Spark will destroy you and the rest of the teams in the tournament." He announced, before taking his leave.

Endou blinked, before stepping forward and frowning."Oi! Who are you?!" He demanded, dark eyes blazing.

Daichi waved his hand once, not turning to face them."My name is Daichi, Daichi Homura. Watch out, Inazuma Japan, your defeat is near." And with that, he disappeared, leaving a shocked and confused team standing in the hallway.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 9! I hope you enjoyed, please review! **

**-Serendipity Striker**


	11. Chapter 10: Worries and Tension

**Author Note: **

**Sorry for not updating yesterday! I was a bit busy and I was trying to come up with some ideas for this chapter :)**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Fubuki entered his dorm room silently, before dropping his things and collapsing onto the bed. He didn't feel very well, a raging headache was pounding in his head, and he suddenly felt hot, really hot. Fubuki curled up into a slight ball, eyes shutting tightly as he clutched onto his pillow."U-ugh..." He quietly groaned.

A new, sudden pain lashed out in his legs and he shoved his face into the pillow, trembling. He barely noticed two warm hands pull him upward and into a light embrace. Fubuki pressed his hands against the person holding him's chest, his forehead meeting with their neck.

"You're burning up...! Here, I'll get you some medicine." The teen spoke, and Fubuki noticed who it was immediately; Gouenji.

Fubuki weakly reached out a hand to Gouenji's leaving form after he'd set him back onto the bed again."I'm fine...Shuuya-kun..." He softly reassured with a tiny smile on his face.

Gouenji turned around, before slowly sitting on the edge of the bed."Are you sick?" He asked, resting a hand on Fubuki's. The latter shook his head."Too much training, it's finally getting to me." He rubbed his temples tiredly.

Gouenji slowly pushed Fubuki back down onto the pillows, nodding once."Rest then, I'll tell coach that you're skipping practice today." He spoke. Fubuki slowly nodded, before closing his already drooping eyelids. The teen truly was exhausted, and the stress from continuously worrying about Gouenji wasn't helping at all.

Gouenji watched over Fubuki silently, before thinking back to the day in which they both confessed to each other. It was the night in which Minoru had greeted them for the first time, and sent out a line of threats towards himself and the team. He knew that he wasn't the only one worried, Hiroto and Midorikawa were still frightened at the fact that Nagumo and Suzuno had been injured in some form in order to get information on Inazuma Japan. In fact, almost everyone had something to worry about. His top priority was keeping Fubuki safe, and continue to train as best he could.

* * *

Hiroto sat outside with Midorikawa, a dull twinge of adrenaline running through his veins."I hope they're alright, it worries me a lot, since they were both back at Sun Garden with the rest of the orphans." He said, seemingly calm.

Midorikawa was at a loss for words, his dark eyes focused on the clouds slowly drifting by in the sky. He finally spoke up when he spotted Hiroto's fists clench tighter from the corner of his eye."I'm sure they're fine...Nagumo and Suzuno are strong, along with everyone else." He reassured with a small smile.

Hiroto sighed quietly, relaxing a little."Saginuma has definitely been watching over them, he's the oldest after all." He chuckled a bit.

Midorikawa nodded, standing up and dusting off his pants."Let's go kick the ball around, practice is a few hours away and I wanna train with you." He smiled and reached out a hand for Hiroto to take. Hiroto blinked, before smiling as well and taking the green haired boy's hand. Once he was standing up straight, he patted Midorikawa on the back."Alright then," he kicked a soccer ball forward."try to steal it on our way to the field!" He laughed as he began dribbling towards the soccer field, Midorikawa hot on his heels.

A teen watched over the duo running around, an eyebrow raised. He let loose a small sigh, red and dull coral hair rippling in the light breeze."I don't see why Captain wants me to look over them, they seem natural to me." He shrugged his shoulders, before standing up on the branch he'd been sitting upon."Oh well, whatever he wants I guess." He disappeared, following after the duo silently.

Midorikawa now had the ball in his grasp, dribbling it forward on the sidewalk with a grin on his face."Can't keep up, Hiroto?" He asked, glancing over his shoulder. Hiroto smirked, raising a brow."As if!" He picked up the pace, running side-by-side with Midorikawa now. They laughed as they tried to steal the ball from each other, eventually tripping and landing on their rear ends, still laughing loudly.

A strange aura drifted throughout the area, and they both froze, their laughing ceasing to exist. Hiroto frowned, standing up and helping Midorikawa up."Can you feel that? The odd aura?" He asked, tipping his head to the side.

"Ah...it's strange." Midorikawa glanced around, before a soccer ball landed in front of them. No explosion came from it, it was just a simple soccer ball rolling to their feet, white and orange in color."Who's ball is this?" Midorikawa questioned, blinking once.

"Oh, that's mine. Nice to meet you, I'm Shiori Takuma." A boy with red slightly spiked hair and dull coral highlights walked over to them. He was clad in a white uniform with orange and pale yellow markings on it. The logo off to the side appeared to be a large red and blue flame with a black spiral running through it.

Hiroto stepped forward."Are you with Sakia Academy?" He demanded, eyes narrowed.

Shiori sighed, shrugging his shoulders."Yes, no, maybe so, why does it matter? I play soccer just like you so why question me?" He asked, hands resting on his hips as he stared at them, mahogany and orange colored eyes glinting.

Midorikawa tensed a bit."Why are you here?" He asked, balancing his soccer ball on his right foot.

"You could say that I'm here to check out Japan's representative team, or maybe I'm a new student. I guess you won't know." Shiori replied quickly, expression becoming blank.

Hiroto folded his arms, grunting. This kid was just messing with them! His comebacks were becoming annoying as well."So, you're a spy then?"

Shiori blinked, before laughing and shaking his head."Nah, I'm not here to spy. To tell you the truth, I'm not quite sure why I'm here. I have no idea who this Sakia Academy is either." He ran a hand through his red locks."I'm a part of the team named Millennium Blast, the team hosting the Millennium Masters tournament. My captain wanted me to come meet you and give you some information, he said that you were a strong team that could teach me something as well." He sighed once before continuing."But I'm not even sure what he wants me to learn."

Hiroto smiled a little."I see, I think you might wanna meet Endou then." He placed a hand on Shiori's shoulder."We'll take you to him." Midorikawa added, before they headed back to the cafeteria where everyone was now having lunch.

* * *

**New character introduced :)**

**I finally mentioned the tournament for a change, it plays a big part in the story and yet I forgot about it! Some more info about the tournament will be coming out in the next chapter!**

**-Serendipity Striker**


	12. Chapter 11: Shock and Confusion

**Author Note:**

**Welcome my friends! After a long wait and a much needed break, I've gotten the next chapter up and this story is no longer on hiatus!**

**I'm terribly sorry for the wait, but the lack of ideas I had and the amount of stress I was under was killing me! But I'm back!**

**Enough with my excuses, and on with the story!**

* * *

Shiori stepped into the cafeteria, gaze flickering across the room at a rapid speed. Once he spotted Endou, he slowly began to make his way over with Hiroto and Midorikawa right behind him.

Endou glanced up at the stranger, blinking once."Hiroto, who's this?" He asked, before standing up with a small grin forming on his face.

Hiroto smiled and nodded, gesturing to the red-head in front of him."This is Shiori Takuma, he's from Millennium Blast, the hosts of the tournament we will be participating in." He informed, glancing at the boy as he spoke.

Shiori bowed quickly, bangs lightly falling in his face."It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Endou-kun." He said without a hint of suspicion. Endou sure had his doubts about wether to trust this boy or not, but they quickly faded away once Shiori stood up straight and grinned as well."We'll be playing soccer together soon."

Yet another bright grin formed on Endou's face."Yeah! I'm excited for the tournament! Say...why exactly are you here?" He asked, curiosity getting the better of the goalkeeper. Upon seeing Shiori clap his hands together, he laughed a little.

"I'm here to inform you about the tournament actually..." Shiori's smile soon faded, and he glanced away."Unfortunately we have some...unexpected guests joining Millennium Masters." He informed, a lightly tanned hand grasping his right arm loosely."They go by the name of Sakia Academy."

Everyone in the room fell silent, and some gasped. Fubuki dropped the cup of water he'd been holding in shock, and the glass shattered across the floor, water trailing just after the small pieces. Gouenji rushed to his side, gently gripping the ice-striker's hand in his own. He then moved to pick up the pieces of glass, while Fubuki took a moment to calm himself down. The worry had only gotten worse by the sudden announcement, and he began to feel himself constantly glancing around to see if anyone from Sakia Academy was around.

Shiori gulped quietly before continuing on,"Your first opponent will be a team by he name of Cascade, as you already know..." He stated in a crisp whisper. Endou's eyes softened, and he nodded before turning to his team. "Minna! Don't get down! Sure, we might have been a bit frightened by Sakia Academy before but we're stronger now! We can get through this!"

Murasaki, who was sitting with Kazemaru at a table, fidgeted silently, the spoon in his hand beginning to lightly tap against the table as he shook. Kazemaru placed a warm, gentle hand on Murasaki's, causing the boy's shaking to cease."Don't worry, Mura, everything will be fine." He reassured. Murasaki slowly nodded, and gave the teal-haired boy a weak smile.

Shiori glanced at the captain of Inazuma Japan and sighed."Well then, can you go ahead and give me some information on Sakia Academy?..." He trailed off momentarily."...I need...to figure out what's going on." His mahogany colored orbs softened and became slightly glassy.

Endou took this as a sign that something wasn't right."Sure...hey, Shiori, is...everything alright?" He asked, tilting his head to the side a little. Shiori visibly tensed and quickly shook his head."It's nothing." He replied almost instantly, waving a hand with a smile. A small droplet of sweat slid down the boy's temple, and he brushed a hand through his red/coral locks.

Endou nodded slightly, before beginning,"Sakia Academy is basically a stronger version of Aliea Academy, the ones we had to face long ago. They have been threatening us for a while about taking over our soccer and using it to their advantage, but we're trying to stop them. Unfortunately, we've been facing some difficulties in strength and speed, so we're training at the moment. To answer your question, there isn't much I can really tell you about them, since we barely know anything ourselves." He finished with a shake of his head, clutching the soccer ball in his hands.

Shiori turned to the side, a distant look in his eyes."I see...well...if you figure anything out, let me know. You can find me at Chitose Academy...I'm sure your coach is aware of where it is located. Sayonara, Inazuma Japan." He murmured, before walking to the door.

Everyone in the room remained silent for a little while, still trying to process the new information that had been given to them a few minutes earlier. Soon, some whispers grew into conversations involving small groups, and the mood slowly began to brighten up a little as new ideas on what to do arose.

Endou fought back the urge to follow Shiori, he could tell something was definitely wrong, despite his words. Receiving a frown from Fudou, he figured that the teen was thinking the same thing, and he moved to discuss something with the brunette.

"He's terrible at lying I can tell you that much." Fudou murmured, rolling his eyes with a sigh. He had to admit that he was very interested in what exactly was going on with Shiori's team, but most of all he was curious as to why the boy had acted so happy at first, then gloomy at the end. He began to talk with Endou quietly. As much as he disliked it, he felt had to.

* * *

Gouenji threw away the shards of glass that had been littered across the floor, and he glanced at Fubuki who was continuously apologizing for his "childish actions". The platinum blonde couldn't help but pull the boy into a light embrace."Listen, Shirou, please stop worrying about me. I know...I know they're after me, but I promise you that I won't allow them to do anything to separate us."

Fubuki dug his face into Gouenji's shoulder, nodding slowly."I know...please keep that promise, Shuuya-kun..." He whispered.

The flame-striker pulled away a moment later, placing a small kiss on Fubuki's cheek."I will." He gave the boy a warm smile before taking one of the ice-striker's pale hands in his own, and leading him outside.

The worry that had been building up in Fubuki's fragile heart slowly vanished. Of course he was still uncertain about a few things, but with Gouenji there he was blessed with a new feeling, the feeling of reassurance and safety. He tightened his grip on Gouenji's hand, a smile lighting up his features.

"Say, why don't we go get some ice-cream or something? Practice will start soon and we didn't necessarily eat anything for lunch." Gouenji suggested. Fubuki immediately perked up at the mention of the creamy delight, and nodded his head with a joy-filled expression on his face.

"Yeah! Let's get some!" The ice-striker happily agreed, and proceeded on with practically dragging Gouenji to the nearest ice-cream shop.

Gouenji smiled, happy that Fubuki was finally getting over that barricade of stress and worry. It made his heart soar, and even forget about his own worries for a little while. For now, he would just enjoy some time alone with Fubuki before he was forced into rough training and incredibly hot temperatures.

* * *

A cold, stern voice filled Shiori's head as he walked down the sidewalk and back to his school to practice with his team.

_"Millennium Blast is now under Sakia Academy's rule, you will fight against Inazuma Japan with everything you have, no matter the cost."_

This couldn't be happening. he brought a hand up to his head and quickly shook the irritating memory of Daichi smirking at him away. His team was under full control of Sakia Academy now...

"Am I the only one who hasn't lost my way...?" He asked himself as he stepped out from under the shade of the trees, bathing the red-head in sunlight, and the terrible feeling of uncertainty.

* * *

**I will hopefully be getting this story back up and running at a smooth pace again. But I have exams this week so don't expect much from me, sorry!**

**But I finally got this chapter up and I truly hope you enjoyed it, I really appreciate the support I've been recieving!**

**Until next time!**

**- Shina Takumi**


	13. Chapter 12: Information

**Author Note:**

**It's been a couple weeks since my last update and I'm so sorry for that! But I got it done and I'm happy with it, and I hope you are too! Enjoy!**

**I do NOT own Inazuma Eleven, only my OCs!**

* * *

The tournament would finally be coming up soon. Inazuma Japan still had a ton of practicing to do, and no one was holding back. Everyone was focused on doing their best in training. Well...everyone except Fudou of course.

The brunette kept glancing around the field, almost as if he were searching for something, or _someone_. At the moment, he was debating as to if he would continue practice, or go figure out more about what was going on with the Millennium Masters tournament, like Kidou and Sakuma currently were. He had to admit that he was a bit concerned about what on earth was going on with Millennium Blast, Shiori hadn't seemed too intent on discussing the issue with Endou, or the rest of the team for that matter. The teen ended up walking off the field and into the school's library to find the duo searching for information.

* * *

As Fudou walked inside the library he spotted Haruna on the computer with Kidou and Sakuma at her side. He frowned upon sighting a list of teams on the bright screen, and remained silent as he continued to watch.

Haruna kept a tense form as she clicked on multiple things, typing in a few words every now and then. Soon, a picture popped up, revealing a shot of the members in Millennium Blast staring up at Daichi and Minoru, who seemed to be talking with them about something. The next picture revealed Chitose Academy's school, and a part of it was destroyed.

Kidou frowned."So...basically the Millennium Blast team has been taken over by Sakia Academy...and if the team didn't follow their orders, then they would destroy their school even more?"

"Exactly. This is a lot like what Aliea Academy did, destroy schools..." Haruna murmured, eyes narrowing in thought and confusion."But I don't understand why they would feel the need to take over Millennium Blast."

"Maybe it's because their the hosts of the tournament and Sakia Academy wants more people to work for them. In the end, they just want to take over soccer, and starting with something like this was definitely expected." Kidou said.

He heard some shuffling and glanced behind him."Fudou? What are you doing here?" He asked.

Fudou tensed, tapping his right foot on the ground a few times."I came to see what was going on, I'm just as curious as you are." He huffed, folding his arms before walking over. He leaned over so he could examine the screen a bit better, and his eyes widened just the slightest bit.

After some observing, Sakuma saw the tiniest bit of concern flooding the brunette's eyes."Fudou. We're planning on making a quick trip to Chitose Academy today, would you like to come?"

Fudou blinked, processing the question for a few moments."Why wouldn't everyone go? I'm sure it's something they'd all like to know about." He sighed and shrugged his shoulders with a raised brow.

Upon hearing this, Sakuma blinked as well. Since when did Fudou even give a crap about what the team would've thought about something? He didn't question it, and instead glanced at Kidou with a small nod.

"...I'm worried about what might happen if we bring _everyone_ to Chitose Academy. For all we know, the members of Sakia Academy could be there, and you know very well that we'd be taking risks by going there with the whole team. People like Gouenji for instance, wouldn't be safe, because Minoru is after him, including Daichi." Kidou slowly responded, tapping the side of his goggles repeatedly in thought.

"Why don't we just ask the team and see what they think? It would be wrong to not inform them that we're going, right?" Sakuma suggested quietly, before standing without another word.

Kidou remained silent for a few more moments before nodding and standing as well. His cleats lightly clapped the tile flooring as he walked out of the school, Sakuma and Fudou following after him.

* * *

"N-NANI?" Endou seemed shocked by this new information, dark orbs growing wide in surprise. He couldn't believe that Sakia Academy had completely taken over Millennium Blast, it just wasn't right! Who would do such a thing? Well...now that he thought about it, he should've expected this.

"Are you sure it's a good idea going to Chitose Academy? For all we know, they could attack us or something." Hiroto muttered, uncertain.

Kidou perked up slightly,"I'm sure that they wouldn't do something of the sort. Shiori did tell us that if we wanted to contact them that we could always go to the school." He replied, remembering the boy's words.

Although, they were all still a bit suspicious of Chitose Academy. Inazuma Japan had learned that they really couldn't trust anyone at this point, so why trust someone of Millennium Blast who was under Sakia Academy's rule?

"So...you don't think that Shiori could've been lying? As you said, Millennium Blast has been overtaken, so he himself is most likely being set up to do this." Kazemaru spoke up, brown eyes flickering from Kidou to the rest of the team.

"We were brave enough to trust _Murasaki_, and he's on our side now. You yourself were the one to defend him Kazemaru, so why not Shiori? Will you not try trusting him? Is that a big problem or something?" Fudou cut in, glaring at the teal-haired midfielder momentarily before glancing away."I don't care if you won't come or not, but I want some answers." He began to head to the Inazuma caravan, arms folded and eyes sharp.

Murasaki flinched slightly at the harsh use of his name, and gazed down at his feet silently while Kazemaru placed a hand on his shoulder in an act of comfort.

It only took a few moments before the whole team was heading for the caravan as well, their coach following silently. Although Kidou was still a bit worried about letting everyone go, he decided to let it slide. He knew all too well that his team was stubborn, and they wouldbe ended up going either way.

Endou politely asked the bus driver to take them to Chitose Academy, giving him the address quickly before taking his seat. Once he plopped down onto the slightly soft seat, he stared at Fudou who was glaring at the soccer ball in his hands. Fudou gritted his teeth together lightly before setting the ball down beside himself, and resting his gaze on the horizon out the window. The caravan was soon off, heading straight for Chitose Academy.

* * *

The arrival came within half an hour, and most of the team in the caravan were now chatting amongst themselves.

Fubuki yawned, rubbing his eyes drowsily. He'd decided to take a nap during the ride and hadn't realized that he'd fallen asleep on Gouenji's shoulder. The platinum blonde smiled a little at Fubuki, brushing a strand of hair out of his pale face. A small blush dusted Fubuki's cheeks and he turned away with a smile. Upon doing so, he spotted Kazemaru in the seat in front of him with Murasaki.

Realizing that he'd never answered the teal-haired boy's question yesterday morning, he poked the teen's shoulder as a gesture to turn around.

Kazemaru turned to face Fubuki, tipping his head to the side slightly."Yeah?" He asked.

Fubuki smiled a little."I have one word to answer your question you asked yesterday. The one about your strange new feelings." He whispered,

"Love."

* * *

Shiori stared at the Inazuma caravan from a window inside the school. The teen's eyes narrowed a bit in thought. He knew that they would eventually come, but not this quick. He could tell that they were either curious or worried, but it didn't matter, he was just happy that the team had come. Maybe, just maybe, they could save his team from this madness. But a huge feeling of regret flooded in his stomach, and the red-head began to feel uneasy.

_"Now that they're here, we can get down to business." _A sharp voice sounded from behind Shiori, and the boy dipped his head in response.

"Hai..." He murmured.

* * *

**Once again I'm sorry for the wait! But I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**I know there wasn't much yaoi in this chapter but I'm not necessarily the romancy writer type and I kinda need to focus on the main plot of the story XD**

**This was kind of a filler chapter just to inform you guys about what's been going on between Millennium Blast and Sakia Academy, so some action/drama will come in the next chapter, I can promise you that!**

**But overall please review if you enjoyed it!**

**- Shina Takumi**


End file.
